Realism is one of the primary goals sought by railroader hobbyists as they painstakingly build and operate their model railroad layouts. The hobbyist currently sees an un-realistic, overhead or aerial-like, view of the layout because of the relative size of the hobbyist to the size of the layout. In order to give the hobbyist the train engineer's viewpoint of the layout, the present invention installs a wireless video system inside any scale model railroad engine, which is picked up by a wireless receiver and displayed on a monitor or TV screen or recorded on a DVR.
As model railroading is the leading hobby in the world and modelers go to great effort to make detailed, realistic scenery and layout in their chosen scale of the real world, development of a system, which would provide scale-realistic motion pictures/video from an engineer's viewpoint (EV) would greatly enhance the realism that modelers desire to experience with their layouts.